Monster Without a Name
Namae no Nai Kaibutsu ("Monster Without a Name") is the first ending song of Psycho-Pass ''and the closing song of ''Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass. It is sung by EGOIST and composed by Ryo of Supercell. Lyrics TV Version Romaji= Feariiteeru wa Sakki shinda mitai Renga no byoutou de Umaku utaenakute Kiri kemuru yoru Ukabu akai tsuki Hora mite watashi o Me o sorasanaide Kuroi tetsugoushi no naka de Watashi wa umarete kitan da Akui no daishou negai Nozomu mama ni omae ni Saa ataeyou seigi o kowashite kowasareru mae ni Inga no daishou harai Tomo ni yukou namae no nai kaibutsu |-| Kanji= 御伽話(フェアリーテール)は さっき死んだみたい 煉瓦の病棟でうまく歌えなくて 霧に煙る夜　浮かべ赤い月 ほらみて　私を 目を逸らさないで 黒い鉄格子の中で 私は生まれてきたんだ 悪意の代償を願え 望むがままにお前に さあ与えよう正義を 壊して　壊される前に 因果の代償を払い 共に行こう　名前のない怪物 |-| English Translation= The fairytale seems to have died moments ago In the brick hospital ward I can't sing right at all On the night of fog as thick as smoke The red moon comes out Hey, look at me Don't turn your eyes away Behind the black cell bars I was born I wish for the price for my malice Well, I'll give you that justice as much as you desire it before you can destroy or be destroyed by it I pay the price for my karma Let's go together, monster without a name Full Version Romaji= FEARII TEERU wa sakki shinda mitai renga no byoutou de umaku utaenakute kiri ni kemuru yoru ukabe akai tsuki hora mite watashi wo me wo sorasanai de kuroi tetsugoushi no naka de watashi wa umarete kitan da akui no daishou wo negae nozomu ga mama ni omae ni saa ataeyou seigi wo kowashite kowasareru mae ni inga no daishou harai tomo ni yukou namae no nai kaibutsu miminari ga shiteru tetsujoumou urusakutte omoidasenai no ano hi no senritsu ame wa mada yamanai nanni mo mienai no hora mite konna ni ookiku natta no kuroi ame kudarase kono sora watashi wa nozomarenai mono hibiwareta NOIROOZE aisu douzai no boukansha tachi ni saa ima furue seigi wo kesenai kizu wo dakishimete kono karada wo ukeire tomo ni yukou namae no nai kaibutsu aa kami WA tsuGERU shin NO sekai WO kuroi tetsugoushi no naka de watashi wa umarete kitan da akui no daishou wo negae nozomu ga mama ni omae ni saa ataeyou seigi wo kowashite kowasareru mae ni inga no daishou harai mukui yo na mo naki kaibutsu kuroi ame kudarase kono sora watashi wa nozomarenai mono hibiwareta NOIROOZE aisu douzai no boukansha tachi ni saa ima furue seigi wo kesenai kizu wo dakishimete kono karada wo ukeire tomo ni yukou namae no nai kaibutsu |-| Kanji= 御伽話(フェアリーテール)は さっき死んだみたい 煉瓦の病棟でうまく歌えなくて 霧に煙る夜　浮かべ赤い月 ほらみて　私を 目を逸らさないで 黒い鉄格子の中で 私は生まれてきたんだ 悪意の代償を願え 望むがままにお前に さあ与えよう正義を 壊して　壊される前に 因果の代償を払い 共に行こう　名前のない怪物 耳鳴りがしてる 鉄条網うるさくって 思い出せないの　あの日の旋律 雨はまだ止まない 何にも見えないの ほらみて　こんなに大きくなったの 黒い雨　降らせこの空 私は望まれないもの ひび割れたノイローゼ 愛す同罪の傍観者達に さあ今ふるえ正義を 消せない傷を抱きしめて この身体を受け入れ 共に行こう　名前のない怪物 ああ 神ハ告ゲル　真ノ世界ヲ 黒い鉄格子の中で 私は生まれてきたんだ 悪意の代償を願え 望むがままにお前に さあ与えよう正義を 壊して　壊される前に 因果の代償を払い 報いよ　名もなき怪物 黒い雨　降らせこの空 私は望まれないもの ひび割れたノイローゼ 愛す同罪の傍観者達に さあ今ふるえ正義を 消せない傷を抱きしめて この身体を受け入れ 共に行こう　名前のない怪物 |-| English Translation= The fairytale seems to have died moments ago In the brick hospital ward, I can't sing right at all On the night shrouded in fog, come out, red moon Hey, look at me Don't avert your eyes Behind the black cell bars I was born Go wish for the price for your malice Well, I'll give you that justice as much as you desire it Destroy it before you get destroyed by it I'll pay the price for my karma and go together with you, monster without a name My ears are ringing The barbed wire is rattling so noisily that I can't recall the melody from that day The rain hasn’t stopped yet I can't see anything Hey, look at how big it has grown Make the black rain fall from this sky Because I'm undesired I cracked into a nervous breakdown to my lovely onlookers who are just as guilty as I am Well, exercise that justice now Embracing a wound that can't be wiped away I'll accept my body and go together with you, monster without a name Ah God tells of the true world Behind the black cell bars I was born Go wish for the price for your malice Well, I'll give you that justice as much as you desire it Destroy it before you get destroyed by it I'll pay the price for my karma Take retribution, nameless monster Make the black rain fall from this sky ecause I'm undesired I cracked into a nervous breakdown to my lovely onlookers who are just as guilty as I am Well, exercise that justice now Embracing a wound that can't be wiped away I'll accept my body and go together with you, monster without a name Video Navigation Category:Music pl:Monster Without a Name